Double the Sadism, Double the Fun
by FF Writer27
Summary: Seven finds out something rather interesting about MC. Seven/MC/Saeran smut


So I'm back again with something smutty. I really should be ashamed of myself.

* * *

Saeyoung Choi, known as Seven to the RFA, was a sadist. He knew it, and so did everyone who knew him. So when he heard a very… _interesting_ conversation, the sadist in him was very gleeful.

It had started out innocently enough. Well, maybe not, considering he'd bugged MC's new apartment and cell phone without her knowledge. Seven told himself it was just to prevent another situation like MintEye from happening again. The redhead knew he was lying to himself though.

He'd become obsessed with her.

None of the other male RFA members were successful in courting her, and Seven felt like maybe he had a shot. Despite all the jokes and jabs he took at her and everyone else in the chatrooms, he had a soft spot for MC. She knew how to take his jokes in stride, and even had some witty comebacks herself. The brunette often times joined in on his pranks as well, so he felt like MC was totally his type.

Seven would watch her through the CCTV cameras he made sure to place in the most inconspicuous spots. He placed one in MC's bedroom and bathroom as well, but avoided looking at them, feeling a little guilty for even setting them up. Hearing her shuffle around the apartment doing various things made Seven smile to himself; she was so cute.

One day, she was humming to herself while cooking dinner. Golden eyes took in her relaxed form as MC chopped the vegetables she needed for her dish. Suddenly, a yelp of pain played through the speakers and immediately roused Seven's interest. He watched as she held up her cut finger, the blood slowly pooling to the cut. His eyes darkened as she moaned in anguish at the severity of the cut. The brunette brought her finger to her lips, and she took the injured digit into her mouth as she walked out of the frame to get a band aid.

Seven's breath was ragged, and he could feel his erection straining his pants. The pain… he loved to see the pain. He switched the camera feed to the bathroom, knowing she wasn't doing anything that required privacy. The pained whimper that played through the speakers as she disinfected the cut made Seven growl. He rubbed his erection through his pants, knowing he couldn't will it away after hearing those _delightful_ sounds MC made.

* * *

Seven sometimes listened in on her phone calls, though most times it was mundane. Most of the time, it had to do with party planning, and MC sounded just as bored as he felt sometimes. Other times, she and Jaehee would actually engage in girl talk, though it didn't last too long since the assistant always had work to do. The redhead sometimes felt bad for Jaehee. Most of the time, Seven just looked at MC's call logs to make sure no unknown numbers tried to contact her.

After a few weeks of boring call logs to RFA guests that they decided to invite, Seven noticed MC called Jaehee and they actually talked longer than their usual 3-5 minutes. Since all conversations were saved to his computer, he opened it up and hit play with curiosity in his eyes.

" _Hey,"_ said MC.

" _Hello, MC,"_ came Jaehee's polite reply.

Hearing the same old thing from the girls' conversation, he sped it up a bit, but kept the playback at a speed he could still understand. Halfway through the conversation is when he heard it.

" _You're telling me you've never fantasized about that?"_ queried MC unbelievingly. _"Everyone has!"_

Fantasized about what exactly?

" _I'm… conflicted,"_ replied Jaehee. _"I don't see how it's something people get… excited over."_

" _You don't get it,"_ said MC's voice with a sigh.

Seven could picture her facepalming.

" _Twins!"_ her voice rang. _"You're really telling me you've never fantasized about being with twins before?"_

The redhead perked up. _Go on…_

" _I don't quite understand the appeal,"_ Jaehee said.

" _Seriously?!"_ exclaimed MC. She then sighed. _"Identical hands all over you, identical eyes staring at you, identical voices talking dirty in your ears?"_

A breathy sigh made Seven's eyes cloud with lust.

" _Is it really better to have two partners at once instead of one?"_ questioned Jaehee uncertainly.

" _Let me put it to you this way,"_ said MC. _"Would you be able to resist_ two _Zens?"_

Seven could tell Jaehee nearly dropped her phone.

"… _duly noted,"_ she said.

" _I wonder if Saeran is as sadistic as Seven…"_ he heard MC whisper. _"That'd be so intense."_

" _You do know that sounds like trouble, don't you?"_ Jaehee asked with worry.

" _I know,"_ replied MC. _"I never mentioned it before, but I actually enjoy things like that. After doing some research for myself, I learned that I'm actually quite masochistic."_

If Seven's jaw could touch the floor, it would have. Oh, she was _so_ his type.

" _Just thinking about twin pairs of gold eyes staring at me…"_ MC said wistfully. _"Identical sadistic smiles as they make me submit. God, that sounds like heaven."_

" _Um…"_ began Jaehee uncomfortably.

" _Just picture it for yourself!"_ MC reasoned. _"Two pairs of red eyes on you hungrily as four pale hands touch you…"_

" _I-I must go now,"_ Jaehee said quickly. Seven didn't miss the slight want in her tone.

" _Okay,"_ laughed MC. _"I'll talk to you later."_

The call ended and Seven shook with excitement. He had a phone call to make himself.

* * *

MC was lying in bed restlessly; she was tired, but sleep continuously evaded her. Frustrated, she got up and went to her bathroom's medicine cabinet. Finding the sleep pills she kept for such occasions, she took them to the kitchen with her to get water. After drinking down the medication, she began to immediately relax, and trudged her way back to her room.

The last thing she remembered as her eyes got droopy was someone covering her mouth.

A few hours later, MC woke with a start. The room was dark, and she could feel a dull headache forming. Groaning, she tried to put a hand to her head, only to find it was restrained. Feeling a little more awake despite the grogginess still gripping her, MC realized she wasn't on her bed and that her arms were bound to the headboard. Her clothes and underwear were gone.

"Brother, she's awake," said a voice happily on her left.

' _Seven?_ ' thought MC blearily.

"So she is," replied a voice on her right.

' _What the hell?_ ' she thought as the second voice sounded like Seven as well.

Emerging from two different corners of the room, MC's eyes widened as she saw Seven and Saeran. They were both wearing the same outfit, Seven's signature hoodie and jeans. Black and yellow striped glasses adorned both their faces as twin pairs of gold eyes looked at her. Saeran had his hair dyed back to its former red color, and MC couldn't tell the two apart in her dazed state.

"Very funny Seven," MC said uneasily. "You can let me go now."

The twins approached the bed, their steps in sync.

"Why would we let you go?" questioned the twin on the right.

"We haven't had any fun yet," pouted the twin on the left.

"W-What do you mean 'fun'? What are you talking about?" MC asked as she panicked.

"She's pretending she doesn't remember," the left twin said amusedly.

"Everyone's fantasized about twins before right?" said the right twin smugly.

MC's eyes widened.

"You bugged my phone?!" she asked incredulously.

"No proof," the twins chimed in together with a shrug.

The Choi twins stood at the foot of the bed, their eyes hungrily taking in MC's naked form. She squirmed uncomfortably as the brothers began to strip off their clothes. Looking between the two men, she realized Saeran was to her left, the tattoo on his arm showing.

"What should we do first?" asked Saeran.

Seven smiled evilly. They were going to enjoy this.

"Open your legs MC," Seven commanded as he and Saeran crawled onto the bed fully naked.

The brunette's eyes traveled between the men crawling up on either side of her. Their golden stares were intense, and she could feel a dull ache building between her legs. Clenching them together, she saw them frown at her.

" _Open your legs_ ," Saeran growled.

A whimper left MC's lips as her legs opened slightly. The twins looked at each other and grinned. They each grabbed a leg, and forced her legs to open wider, her arousal now on display.

"So wet already," Seven said softly as he caressed her thigh.

Saeran was giving her other thigh the same treatment, and MC took a shaky breath. With her attention on Saeran, she didn't notice Seven bring his face down to her thigh. He bit hard, and a surprised yet painful scream erupted from her. The twins groaned in unison.

"More…" Saeran growled. "I want to hear your pain more."

He bit the thigh he was holding with the same intensity as Seven. MC stifled a pained moan as the twins' teeth continued to graze against her hard. They didn't break the skin, but she knew there'd be lots of dark bruises. Every time she cried out in pain, the twins would moan pleasurably. Hearing their reactions turned her on, and she could feel her cunt clench and throb.

Moving away from her thighs, Seven and Saeran moved upward until they were level with her breasts. MC could feel their hot breath fan against her, and her nipples began to stiffen. They attacked her breasts at the same time and MC moaned loudly. Tongues simultaneously circled around the hardened peaks before flicking rapidly against them. Her back arched as their hands made their way to her dripping pussy. Seven's fingers pushed inside of her as Saeran's rubbed harsh circles on her clit.

"O-Oh!" moaned MC.

The Choi twins smiled against her breasts. They bit down on her nipples as Saeran pinched her clit and Seven pumped his fingers into her hard, curling them against her g-spot. MC screamed in pleasurable pain as her orgasm crashed into her with an intensity she'd never experienced. Her muscles seized up for a moment before she twitched violently. Her juices coated Seven's fingers and he pulled them away from her. Saeran pinched her clit one last time before he and Seven sat up. Seven looked at his fingers thoughtfully, MC's juices sticky on them. He brought his digits to his lips.

"How does she taste?" Saeran asked as Seven growled around his fingers.

"So fucking good," Seven moaned. "Here, taste."

Seven's hand traveled back down to MC's cunt to drench his fingers in more of her essence. Extending his hand to Saeran, MC and Seven watched as he brought Seven's fingers to his mouth. Sucking on his brother's fingers, Saeran let out a guttural groan. MC couldn't tear her eyes away from the erotic display.

The twins turned their attention back to the woman between them. Her eyes were hazy with lust and unfocused. Descending upon her, they let their lips rest near her ears.

"Such a little slut," rasped Saeran. "You want more don't you?"

"Yes," was the shaky reply.

Seven chuckled by her ear. "You want our cocks inside of you right? Fucking you until you can't remember your name."

"Beg for it," Saeran growled.

MC felt herself trembling. Their dirty words alone put her close to a second orgasm.

"P-Please," she whimpered.

"Please what, little kitten?" questioned Seven as he bit her earlobe hard.

Hands were roaming over her body, and MC couldn't focus on anything but their presence. Not getting a response from the woman, Saeran grabbed her hair and yanked her head in his direction. His yellow eyes stared hard as his grip tightened. She groaned in pain.

"Say it," Saeran commanded through clenched teeth.

"P-Please fuck me Seven and Saeran!" she exclaimed. "I want your cocks so badly! Fuck me until I can't scream!"

Saeran released his grip on her head and Seven harshly turned her head in his direction. MC looked at him with wide brown eyes.

Seven's lips then took hers in a searing kiss as Saeran's lips traveled along her neck and shoulder. MC moaned as Seven's tongue forced itself into her mouth and roughly stroked against her. He pulled away from her, and before she could regain her breath, Saeran turned her head to him and kissed her just as hard. Seven's teeth trailed against her skin, biting in random places. MC's body felt overwhelmed with the painfully pleasurable sensations of their mouths.

Saeran bit down on MC's lip hard before pulling away. Her breathing was coming in short gasps as her eyes darted between the brothers. Slowly, sadistic smiles graced their faces, and MC felt a strong throb in her cunt.

"Remember, you asked for this," said Seven airily.

Releasing her from her restraints, the twins didn't give her time to get the feeling back in her wrists. Seven grabbed her hair roughly, and forced her on all fours. MC came face to face with his throbbing erection, precum dripping slowly from the slit.

"Open," he demanded.

She'd barely opened her mouth before Seven forced his dick between her lips. Her eyes widened as his long, thick cock pushed through to the back of her throat. MC gagged slightly and Seven growled.

"A-Ah… fuck," he groaned.

Seven began to pump in and out of her mouth mercilessly. Tears sprang to MC's eyes as she did her best to accommodate his length. Saeran brought a hand down against her ass and she choked on a scream.

"I can't wait to have a turn with that pretty little mouth," Saeran growled as he slapped her ass again.

"It's so good," moaned Seven as his hips picked up speed.

MC did her best to help Seven reach his peak. The tears began to stream down her face as he continued to abuse her mouth. She looked up at him at the same time he looked down, and Seven lost it at her teary eyed gaze. He shoved MC down to the base, and groaned her name. His cum spurted down her throat as he spasmed against her.

"Fuck, that was intense," Seven said as he shoved her away from his cock.

Saeran excitedly grabbed her hair in his fist and turned MC to him.

"My turn," he said sadistically.

MC was trying to get air back into her lungs when an equally thick and long dick pushed through her parted lips.

"Fuuuccckkkk," Saeran groaned as the head of his dick hit the back of her throat.

Without any warning, Saeran fucked her face just as roughly as Seven. MC gagged and did her best to breathe around the erection pumping in and out of her mouth.

"Good girl," whispered Seven by her ear. "You're such a good little cock whore."

Seven's dirty words traveled straight to her pussy, and she could feel the ache inside of her growing. She moaned around Saeran's dick and he growled.

"S-Shit… her mouth is too good," moaned Saeran as his thrusts became erratic. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"You better swallow all of it," growled Seven next to her ear before biting her neck harshly.

MC's eyes widened as she felt an unexpected orgasm overtake her. A stifled scream erupted from her and Saeran released himself in her mouth. The brunette shook as she felt her juices drip down her thighs. Saeran pulled out of her mouth and covered it with his hand.

"Swallow," he commanded.

Breathing shakily through her nose, MC swallowed Saeran's cum. He let go of her mouth as he looked at Seven.

"She came just from getting her mouth fucked," Seven laughed as he trailed a hand up her thigh.

"Such a sensitive little kitten isn't she?" replied Saeran as he caressed her cheek.

MC's breathing was ragged as she continued to give air to her deprived lungs. She couldn't help but wonder what the twins had in store for her next.

Her question was answered as Seven pulled her to straddle him. Feeling his erection slide against her folds had MC moaning wantonly. Even though she'd just experienced two mind blowing orgasms, her body felt like it was burning. She ground her hips against his and a groan left Seven's lips.

"Eager are we?" asked Seven huskily as he stilled her movements.

She whined as his hands' bruising grip kept her from moving. Saeran came up behind her and turned her head to him, kissing her hard. Seven shoved himself inside of her while she was distracted. MC broke the kiss to scream as she was stretched by Seven's girth.

"So… tight…" Seven groaned as his eyes closed tightly.

He began to pound into her ruthlessly as Saeran meshed his mouth with MC's again. Every moan and whimper was swallowed by Saeran.

"Shit… a-ah…" Seven moaned as her walls fluttered around him.

Saeran moved his mouth to her neck and began to leave blemishes along her skin. His hands roughly traveled her body and MC could only moan at the sensations the twins brought to her. Saeran bit her shoulder harshly and MC felt another orgasm wash over her. She screamed in ecstasy as her cunt clenched around Seven's cock.

"Fuck!" Seven growled as he released inside of her, the clenching of her pussy becoming too much.

He pulled out of her and Saeran made her lie on her back. Saeran shoved his dick inside of her before she could catch her breath. Her body felt overly sensitive from the intense orgasm she experienced, and she let out a sobbing moan as he buried himself to the hilt.

"No… no more," she cried.

Saeran ignored her plea as he began to thrust into her. He could tell the sensations for MC were on the border of pleasure and pain. Grabbing her hips tightly, Saeran's thrusts increased in force. Seven's mouth latched on to one of her breasts and MC felt as if she was going to lose her mind.

"Fuck… it's so good," Saeran groaned through clenched teeth. "Cum for me little kitten."

"P-Please," she begged. "No… I-I can't."

Seven moved a hand down to her sensitive clit and began to rub it mercilessly.

"You can and you will," Seven said in her ear, his fingers increasing their speed against her nub.

MC could feel her body winding up tight for another orgasm. Saeran's thrusting sped up as he felt her walls beginning to flutter around him. One particularly hard thrust against her g-spot had MC coming undone.

Her scream echoed off of the walls as her body twitched violently, her vision going white. Saeran grunted as he released himself inside of her. He pulled out of her and lied down next to her, embracing her. Seven was on the other side of her leaving soft kisses against her neck while his arm wrapped around her waist.

The soft touches and kisses against her body brought MC back to reality. Looking at the twins, a smile graced her lips as her hands stroked their hair. Two pairs of gold eyes looked up at her.

"That… was even better than I imagined," she whispered hoarsely.

The twins smirked.

* * *

I don't know why my mind is always in the gutter. Don't ask.


End file.
